


night of the century

by cardist



Series: AELDWS 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Magicians, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardist/pseuds/cardist
Summary: Civic Theatre, Darlington.June 30, 1910TheExceptionalExtraordinaryEllusionistEAMES&The Time Cabinet
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	night of the century

**Author's Note:**

> A huge Thank You to Leo for the beta. Leo also drew amazing art for me based off the summary! Please check it out [here](https://rightearring.tumblr.com/post/623513308513910784/i-did-some-art-for-cardists-first-drabble-of-the)! 
> 
> Week 1:  
> Prompt: No Backsies  
> Genre: Historical  
> Wordcount: up to 150 words.

Joplin's ragtime carries across the throng as Arthur enters the clamorous public house.

"Who’ll appreciate your prolix epithets?" Arthur enquires upon spotting Eames.

"That's your best argument?" Eames smiles. "Sit, darling."

Arthur sits gingerly; he’s never been inside a pub. 

Eames drinks his rum. "Nothing will change my mind."

Arthur pauses. "What if I said I love you?"

Eames eyes him gently.

"Cancel the show, Eames."

"It's not a show."

"Indeed. It's pseudoscience mania."

Eames smiles sadly. “Don’t take it back."

"What--"

"Your love for me." 

Their knees brush. Arthur freezes, gaze low. "Please."

Eames taps his watch. "It’s time."

Arthur watches him leave. 

The Cabinet bursts into flames. 

Eames' assistant’s out of a job. 

The audience withdraws until Arthur’s alone with the dreadful machine.

Night falls. 

Rueful, Arthur pries the cabinet open, and ash spills out like sand.

Inside a note reads: 

_I do too, darling._  
_July 2010,_  
_E._


End file.
